Power of TwoLove stinks
by Shatz
Summary: Ever since Leo and Piper had their first child, love life has been sliping away. Can a vacation to a warm climate fix that? Can the Power of three servive with the power of two? Last chapter finally up! Keep reveiws coming
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters  
Piper head rested on her husband's chest sleeping there after a long night. Hearing in inhaling and exhaling was an enjoyment for her, but she had to get out of bed up. Even though she would have loved to stay there, she had an interview with an applicant for manger of her club in and hour. She got quietly, not to wake Leo, and went to her dresser. She stripped off her nightgown when Leo woke up.  
  
"Come back to bed." He told her. She smiled cause there was nothing she wanted more then to do that.  
  
"I can't. You know I have an interview with an applicant for manager. I need this interview so that I can stay at home more often for Wyatt's sake."  
  
"Well just for a little while longer?" Leo wined like a little boy.. She looked at him starring into his blue eyes and walked over and kissed him. The sensation he got from that kiss was running through his veins. He pulled her on him and Piper giggled. He put his fingertips to touch her soft, silky skin and he slowly removed her bra strap when she pulled away.  
  
"Not now Leo." She said even though it was hard for her to say it. She got off of him, leaving him with a hard erection, and finished getting dressed. She wore the dustiest thing in her closet. One of the outfits you own but you never pull them out much because it just wasn't you. She never thought of returning it cause, she thought she might need it for just this occasion. "Why don't you get out of bed and check on the baby." She told Leo.  
  
"Going" He said as he pulled the covers of his body and step out of bed. Piper was watching from the mirror as he put a shirt on, oh how she wanted his body so bad. She wanted to make love to him since they lately had no time and she knew that Leo was feeling the same way. "Remember to change his diaper." She shouted out to him. "I'm leaving now, thought maybe I should be earlier."  
  
"See you later then" Leo gagged cause of the smell of his son.  
  
Piper grabbed her coat and walked out her bedroom door leaving Leo. She walked down the stairs and saw Paige all ready down there mixing up a potion. "Morning Paige."  
  
"Oooo, Piper where you going dressed so.how should I put it in the kindest way possible.Old lady like?"  
  
"I have an applicant for P3 and I don't want to get a bad impression of me. First impressions are the best."  
  
"Piper, you own the place. You don't need to impress anybody."  
  
"Yeah, well. I thought maybe since I'm older, now I should wear it."  
  
"I think that, that outfit should even be on the market, but that's just my opinion." Paige snickered.  
  
"Well, I'm not about to go upstairs and change it now." Piper said while pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I think I look great personally."  
  
"Well I'm not the one wearing it."  
  
The kitchen door swung open forcefully as Phoebe walked into the room with the mail.  
  
"Whoa! Phoebe! What you trying to do; kill someone with a door?" Piper asked.  
  
"No. Just pissed that's all."  
  
"Where were you so early?" Paige asked wondrously.  
  
"Breakfast, with Jason Dean." Phoebe dolefully. Jason Dean was Phoebe's new boss that was in love with Phoebe. Phoebe obviously didn't feel the same way Jason did. "He wanted to discuss what I'm going to do with my column. He wants me to change it."  
  
"Why would he want you to change it when you get such great reviews on it?"  
  
"There's a new guy in town who Jason thinks is way better than me."  
  
"He said that to you?"  
  
"Yeah, why you think I almost broke the door?" Phoebe asked rhetorically. "I can't stand that man! By the way there's mail for you Piper, and everything else are bills. You can also have those, cause I know after this morning I will no longer have a job."  
  
"Thank-you. You are too sweet to me," Piper told her sarcastically. "What else do I have?"  
  
"I didn't read your mail." Phoebe called down from at the top of the stairs. "I may be nosey, but I'm that low."  
  
Piper looks through the mail pile and sees a letter from Great Hawaiian Vacation. First a thought runs through her mind thinking that, who would send her this. She opened it excitedly as a kid opens presents on Christmas Day. She read the paper and shouted. "Phoebe!"  
  
Paige then told her, "Piper, that wasn't just her idea. We both thought of it."  
  
"Phoebe! Get you ass down here!" Piper yelled at the top of her lungs. She then turned to Paige. "Paige, this wasn't your idea I know it wasn't. It was Phoebe's. Phoebe! Get down here now!"  
  
Piper heard someone coming down, but it wasn't what Piper hoped for. "Leo! Look at this." She said to her husband who was carrying Wyatt down with him.  
  
"What is it?" Leo questioned.  
  
"Here." Piper handed it to him. "Read it for yourself." Leo handed Piper the baby while Leo read the Paper. "Auntie Phoebe is crazy, yes she is." She baby talked to Wyatt."  
  
"Why are you saying that she's crazy, Piper? Isn't this just what we want?" Leo wondered. Yes this is exactly what they wanted. One week paid vacation to Hawaii.  
  
"Where do we have the money for this, plus the time?"  
  
"Piper-"  
  
"Stay out of this Paige!" Piper cut her off. "Honey yeah it's great and everything; but.I don't want to leave home with Wyatt just born, and me not being here might affect the next outcome of the demon attack the answer is no."  
  
"Now don't you say no to that just yet," Phoebe's voice shouted from up the stairs. She came down and walked over to where the commotion was coming from. "Piper, you and Leo need this. You're life in the lovemaking department hasn't been that good lately if you know what I mean."  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
"Well Piper I'm sorry. It's just that it's obvious. You guys show it like on a neon sign. And this is my me giving you a little help."  
  
"And me, Phoebe and I did it." Paige said.  
  
"Well.It was me who paid for it."  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, originally Me and Jason were suppose to go, but I said no I would rather stay at home. I didn't want to be in a hotel room with him all alone."  
  
"So, Phoebe told him about your little problem and he said he would give up the tickets."  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
"Piper! Don't Phoebe me!"  
  
"Well what am I suppose to say?"  
  
"Thankyou!" Paige sarcastically said.  
  
"Honey, I only want to do it if you want to," Leo told her wife.  
  
"Who's going to watch Wyatt?" Piper asked  
  
"Why, Aunt Phoebe of course." Phoebe then took baby Wyatt from Piper's hands. "Come here my little baby. Why I could just eat you all up, Oh yes I could." Phoebe baby talking.  
  
"You really want me to go don't you guys?"  
  
"Well we wouldn't go for all this trouble for nothing." Paige said since she was the only left. Phoebe was dancing around the kitchen with Wyatt.  
  
"I honestly do not know what to say"  
  
Phoebe stopped dancing, "yes sounds like a good answer"  
  
"Fine, yes."  
  
"Seriously?" Leo asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes" She kissed her husband. "I would love to spend the entire week with you. But now I have to go to P3 considering I'm very late!"  
  
Tell me what you think about the story, then I'll add the next chapter. 


	2. Power of Two, or 5

Keep sending the reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Piper slammed her suitcase shut, and zipped it up as Paige walked in handing her, her plane ticket. "Since Leo can't use his powers. You got to travel the old fashion way."  
  
"Well it could be worse; we could have to travel in a rowboat."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that'll be worse." Paige snickered. "Leo's downstairs waiting for you. They sort of sent me up here to come get you."  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"What?" Paige questioned aimlessly. By the way it looked she was packed.  
  
"Are you sure you can take care of Wyatt?"  
  
"Piper, You're changing the subject here."  
  
"No I'm not. I'm not changing the subject here cause that is the reason why I don't want to go. I don't want to go cause of Wyatt."  
  
"Piper, he'll be fine; we'll be fine with him. Unless Phoebe eats him up." Paige joked.  
  
"That's is not funny, cause demons all ready attempted to do that" Piper added. Paige just shrugged.  
  
"Come on" Paige said slapping her leg. "Let's go downstairs." She looked over at Piper's big suitcase. "Shall I give you hand with that?" Paige asked. Piper just looked at her but she orbed Piper and her suitcase downstairs. When they appeared downstairs Piper got mad at her.  
  
"I sense personal gain coming." She scolded at Paige. "Do I need to remind you about your breast implants?"  
  
"No, My back still hurts cause of that. I don't see how Brittany Spears can proceed on living with the watermelons hanging off of her chest."  
  
"She does it cause she knows us.I mean guys will enjoy it." Leo lied.  
  
"Leo!" Piper shouted at her husband.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe yelled over all the commotion. "Grab you're suitcase. You are leaving now."  
  
"No, not yet. I got to see my baby first." She goes and picks him up out of the basinet. After about five minutes of saying goodbye to their baby, Leo and Piper finally put him down (Only cause Phoebe forced them to)  
  
"We're going" Leo said giving relief to Phoebe who looked like if they didn't leave she was going to have a hart attack.  
  
"Got the tickets?" Phoebe called out.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
"Wait!" Piper stalled.  
  
"Piper!"  
  
"I can't go!"  
  
"Yes you can!" Paige and Phoebe shouted together.  
  
"Are you sure you can check in from time to time on P3 Phoebe?"  
  
"Yes" Phoebe replied.  
  
"Don't forget to change Wyatt's diapers. Feed him only what's in the bottles that I have all laid out in the fridge and-"  
  
"Piper! You told me this only a million times." Paige told her.  
  
"I'm just making sure. I can never be too careful"  
  
"Yeah you can." Phoebe smiled. She opened the door for Leo and Piper to leave when she had a premonition. It hit her like ice cold water stinging every inch of her body. She saw her and Paige being attacked by a demon throwing a fireball at the two girls. She came back.  
  
"Phoebe."Piper asked waiting for an answer. "Was that a premonition? What did you see?"  
  
"You.missing your plane. Now go." Phoebe lied as she shoved Leo and Piper out the door. She saw the taxi pull up. "Goodbye Piper." She said hugging her sister.  
  
She said goodbye to Leo and hugged him too. "You know I don't have my powers anymore. I quite you know for Wyatt's sake. I'm not going to be able to hear you."  
  
"We'll be fine." Phoebe said even though she knew the answer. She knew they were going to be in trouble but she didn't want to ruin the perfect weekend. Piper and Leo said goodbye to Paige and walked out of the door and into their taxi. Paige and Phoebe watched as the Taxi pulled out of their street and saw Piper panicking in the back.  
  
"Jeez! I thought they'd never leave." Paige said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah.well.now that Piper's gone, I think we have a big problem.  
  
"What's that?" Paige questioned.  
  
"To the Book of Shadows we go." Phoebe said running in the house. Paige followed with the baby in her hands to the attic. When Paige entered Phoebe was all ready in the book.  
  
"So the premonition you had wasn't really of them missing their plane?"  
  
"Paige, what was I suppose to say?" Phoebe was hoping Paige wasn't going to tell her a better answer then what she did. She never liked being showed wrong.  
  
"Well I don't have one." Paige said snottily "But.What did the demon do in your premonition?"  
  
"He had fireballs, not energyballs, so he must have been a high level demon. The only demon that we ever came across that threw fireballs was the Source."  
  
"And we needed the power of three with him, so we might need the power of three with the new demon. But one small problem Phoebe that we do have, we don't have the power of three; Piper's gone remember?" Paige furiously said. "Phoebe why the hell did you let her go. At least you could have waited until the demon came till we just showed her off."  
  
"Paige! They needed this vacation. They need some alone time."  
  
"Well, they'll be more alone when they get back, because we won't be here since we'll be massacred by a demon," Paige plainly said.  
  
"Paige! We have proven premonitions wrong before." Phoebe told her, hoping she didn't have a comeback.  
  
"True, but let's think about that for a moment," Paige said. "Piper, you and me stopped the premonition of Piper's baby being killed. But did you notice something that that situation had something different then what we have now? Then we had Piper." Paige said plainly again.  
  
"Well." Phoebe tried to think of something to say but couldn't say anything. Paige was 100% right, but she hoped she wasn't right about this demon only being killed by a power of three spell. "Here the demon is." Phoebe said stopping on the Paige.  
  
"Meallan," Paige said reading from the book. "High level demon, which is a directed assassin for the Source. Great, even better."  
  
"Well there's no source. Why would he want us then." Phoebe asked  
  
Paige just read on, "Meallan is one of the few demons, other than the source, to be able to through fireballs." She read on and then put on a scary frown. "We're going to need a power of three spell."  
  
"Shit!" Phoebe muttered to herself.  
  
"Shall I go get Piper?" Paige asked ridiculously as if she didn't know the answer to that.  
  
"No." That wasn't the answer Paige was looking for. "There has to be another way. And I think I know the way to."  
  
"What? It's better to get Piper now, then when they're on the plane." Paige said desperately wanting Phoebe to agree with her. She was scared; she had never been this scared before either.  
  
"Paige! We are not going to get Piper. She needs to get.well.you know."  
  
"Yeah I know. You care about her getting.you know.more than our lives!" Paige said.  
  
"Paige!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She will be our last resort ok. You can orb to Hawaii can't you?"  
  
"Oh you make me sick." Paige grumbled. Phoebe still was looking through the book for the spell. "Haven't you found it yet?"  
  
"Yeah, right here. We used it before." Phoebe told Paige.  
  
"What's it do?" Paige questioned  
  
"It multiplies you're power, well you into three separate yous. Yous, is that a word?  
  
"I don't think so. So will it help with the power of three spell?"  
  
"Well, we're going to try. It will multiply my power, so maybe it will work. Well, hopefully." Phoebe wrote her spell down on a piece of paper. She then read from the paper, "Take my powers blessed be, multiply their strength by three." Phoebe than burned the paper. "there."  
  
"Is that all?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well it's supposed to work." Phoebe said, when the heard a crash of glass downstairs.  
  
"Well can it speed up?" Paige wondered. Meallan had just entered the house.  
  
Send me ore reviews~ More the Reviews you send, the next chapter will be put up. Tell me what I can do to improve, tell me your opinion on how I write.  
  
Actual spell was used in a story that I got from I created Meallan! 


	3. The witch is back

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters; all the other ones are mine.  
  
A/N- Reviews coming! Tell me both negative and positive. Next chapter will be up soon, probably when I get more feedback on the story. Enjoy!  
  
"Shit!" shouted with disappointment. "The spell didn't work." She quickly rummaged through the book to find a new spell.  
  
"I don't mean to rush you or anything but hurry it up. He's in our house." Paige insisted.  
  
"Patient is a virtue." Phoebe told her sister when suddenly the attic door flew off the hinges flying across the room. "I guess it doesn't count for all situations." The door then showed a picture of Meallan standing there.  
  
"Hello, witches," he growled. He through a fireball at them but Paige called for it. "Sorry, we always send unwanted gifts back to the sender," Paige threw the fireball back to Meallan; he didn't even flinch. "Oh great it's Cole back from the dead." Paige said sarcastically, as if it was the time for it. Phoebe levitated and did a round house kick knocking him backwards. Paige then lurched whatever she could at him such as: boxes, lambs, and the two dressers, but nothing seemed to dwell him. "Another reason why Piper would be good right now; freezing his ass!"  
  
"You witches aren't the almighty charmed ones now are you with out the third one." Then a fireball formed in his hand and he was playing with it as a kid does with a baseball. "Now you two got to ask yourselves one question; do you feel lucky?"  
  
"Well you should have came over earlier when we actually had leprechauns on our side." Paige joked hopefully bringing a bright side to their awful situation; it didn't.  
  
Meallan, flick his hands and they were blasted from where they were standing. Paige blasted through the stained glass windows in the back of the attic, while Phoebe landed on some empty boxes. Paige screamed the whole way down, but Phoebe never heard her land. She knew what happened, she had orbed out, but what she was hoping she would orb back so that she wouldn't have to be alone with Meallan. She got up with her bones cracking, wishing Leo was there to heal her, but instead she saw another face. It wasn't Meallan either, it was a women standing in the doorway. She ran to Phoebe and Phoebe passed out in her arms.  
  
"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!"  
  
"Piper! Calm down!" Leo said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're all ready dead." Piper added. They were both on the plane going down to Hawaii and Piper was panicking. "I don't think I can do this. I need off this plane!"  
  
"Piper, we are thirty-thousand feet up, there is no way of getting off." Assured Leo. "Just sit back and relax."  
  
"What can I get for you?" Asked the stewardess while laying napkins down and peanuts.  
  
"Water"  
  
"Alcohol!" Piper shouted at her. "Sorry," Piper than froze the whole jet and unfroze Leo.  
  
"Piper! What the hell are you doing? You can't freeze the jet! What if someone is in the bathroom right now and comes out noticing everyone is frozen. You don't want to be exposed."  
  
"Leo, the fasten you seatbelt sign is on. Do you know why it's on Leo? Because we're going through turbulence, and have you notice how I've been reacting in this turbulence? I don't think you noticed how I've been reacting!"  
  
"Piper, I think the whole plane knows how you're reacting." Leo sarcastically said smiling.  
  
"I want to go home! Take me home Leo, Now!" Piper ordered.  
  
"Piper, you know I can't do that. I don't have my powers." Leo reminded his wife.  
  
"Then I'll call for Paige. She's half whitelighter; maybe she can hear me. Paige! Paige!"  
  
"She won't hear you. She hasn't practiced that power yet."  
  
"I'll write a spell! In Hawaii I know I'll get tanner, but please send me back to the manor!" Piper muttered praying that it would work.  
  
"Piper, I don't think you want to go home cause of the turbulence."  
  
"There's no place like home, there's no place like home." Piper repeated clicking her heels together.  
  
"Piper, why would you want to go home anyways? Don't you want to spend the week with me alone on some exotic island?"  
  
"Leo," She said touching her husbands face and changing her tone of voice to a soft, calm tone. "You know there's nothing I want more. I just am having a bad feeling about this trip, and leaving my sister's alone at home. And leaving Wyatt, he's so precious."  
  
"That is why we did come in the first place. To leave them all alone, so that we can be alone." Leo reminded his wife for a second time. "Relax, it will be fine." He kissed her hoping it would calm her down. "Plus if we go on this trip, Later on, Wyatt may never be alone." Leo cheesily said. Piper laughed and the plane unfroze.  
Phoebe opened her eyes to find herself in the living room. She was alone, and at first afraid, but then heard someone with a women's voice. She thought for a second, and knew it wasn't Paige's. If it wasn't Paige's, then who could it be? She processed a thought through her head to think for a second. "Piper!" She tried to get up but soon pain brought her back down to the couch. "Piper! Leo! Help!" She heard footsteps walking to her and their owner was Paige.  
  
"Phoebe, you're all right." Paige ran to her.  
  
"Where are Leo and Piper? I need some help. Leo can still heal me right. He didn't give that power up, right?"  
  
Paige looked at her, "Piper and Leo aren't here, remember?"  
  
"Then who is that other women voice?"  
  
"Me." The women in the doorway said.  
  
"Prue! Is that you?"  
  
"In the flesh, well.yeah.I think I am at least." Prue came to her sister and gave her a huge hug. "Phoebe, oh how I missed you."  
  
"My feelings are mutual." Phoebe told her sister. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Well, I think your spell."  
  
"What you mean?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Paige cleared her throat. "Do you remember what you said in you're spell?"  
  
"Yeah, and I may not have a great memory, but I know I didn't ask for you resurrect. And don't take it personal Prue, I'm so happy for you to be her. I still can't believe you back. Paige! You know who this is?  
  
"Well, yeah!"  
  
"You do? How so?"  
  
"Well the whole hour you were passed out, we talked. Plus it's not like she doesn't have pictures around this house."  
  
Phoebe then went back to Prue, "I still don't see why you are here. I used a spell to multiply our magic by three."  
  
"Your answer is right there," Prue told us. "You need your power multiplied by three to defeat the demon, correct? Well isn't the power of three multiplying your power?"  
  
"So that means, you are only going to be her till we defeat the demon." Phoebe said sadley  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Phoebe" Paige said. "Well, it also means we have the power of three completed. We can defeat Meallan, and not end up like.I mean not end up dead." Paige quickly changed what she was going to say.  
  
Prue and Paige obviously felt awkward near each other and Phoebe sense that. Paige heard about nonstop from Phoebe and Piper about how good of a witch that Prue was, and that she should have been careful. And now that she's finally here, she sees nothing different about her then how she is. Prue has been peeking on her two younger sisters from time to time, and she cannot seem to call Paige her sister yet. The whole time while Phoebe was asleep, they barely spoke.  
  
"Well.Phoebe, Paige.what would you say if we go up to the book again and see what it says we do." Prue said. 


	4. Is it just me?

A/N- Another chapter will be up as soon as I get a few more reviews. Then you'll know what all happens  
Piper's head rested on her husband's chest sleeping there after a night full of action and no sleep. She heard him inhaling and exhaling, and that was an enjoyment for her. This time, she didn't have to get out of bed considering they were in Hawaii, and they were both together in a bed, naked. Leo woke up to her smiling face beaming up to him. "Good morning honey." Piper said to her husband.  
  
"Same to you." Leo replied, "How you feel?" He asked pushing her hair back from her face.  
  
"After last night, I feel relieved." Piper giggled. "I thought you were a pacifist"  
  
"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Leo jokingly asked. Piper moved up, and kissed her husband She then laid back down on his chest.  
  
"I never want to move from this spot," she told him.  
  
"Well, we could spend the whole vacation here. I wouldn't mind that."  
  
"Leo," Piper laughed. She wanted to be with him just as much he did. "Well, what else could we do?"  
  
"We can have a romantic breakfast right now. Then, maybe, come back up here for more playtime together. Get some lunch, and then, return to the bedroom. Dinner, oh yeah then come back her in the same position that we are now."  
  
"Leo, besides, well, sex, what else can we do?"  
  
"I thought that's why we came on this vacation?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, but also to spend time together." Piper said.  
  
"Well, you can't have sex by yourself." Leo pointed out. "I'm just kidding you Piper."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You want to do it that many times?" Piper just made a big smile form across her face, and Leo pulled the covers over them giggling.  
Paige woke up to baby alarm clock while sleeping in Piper's room. She must have woken up six times during the night just to pull Wyatt out of his crib. At that moment, she figured out that she never wanted to have kids unless they came with an "off" button. She placed Wyatt in his basinet, and went downstairs and decided she would make breakfast for her sisters. Well, Phoebe at least, and Prue. Even though Prue is her sister, she can't call her that, yet. Something about her gives her a bad feeling, but she can't tell Phoebe that. Phoebe is all excited that she's back from the dead.  
  
"But how did she get back from the dead?" Paige thought to herself. The spell wasn't meant to bring her back; it was meant to create two other Phoebes.  
  
The whole time Phoebe was passed out on the couch. She said nothing to her. It was like a barrier wall was in-between them, and Prue didn't want to break it. Another thing that caught her interest was that she still never used her powers. She doesn't even think she can use her powers. What if she doesn't? How are they going to kill Meallan if she doesn't have her powers?  
  
Phoebe, coming down the stairs to get breakfast, disrupted Paige's line of thinking. She was glad it was her, too. She didn't want to be stuck again with Prue.  
  
"How'd you sleep, Paige?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Wonderful!" Paige sarcastically said smiling.  
  
"Well, that was Prue's room. I just thought that maybe she should sleep in it." Phoebe told her sister.  
  
"Why didn't you get stuck with the baby then?" Paige questioned sharply.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Are you sure this baby is the son of an angel or more like son of a demon?" Paige said harshly  
  
"Hey, hey! Paige! Watch it! How can something this cute be the son of a demon?"  
  
"I don't know, Pheebs, you want me to answer that?"  
  
"Pheebs?"  
  
"Yeah, that's you."  
  
"No, it's just that the only one that really called me that was Prue." Phoebe informed her sister.  
  
"Oh, well if you don't want me to call you that, then-"  
  
"No! Call me what ever you like," Phoebe interrupted. She got up, and poured herself a cup of coffee. And then, something hit Paige, like a premonition. She got it off of what Phoebe said. "  
  
"It couldn't be true!" she thought, but she decided to ask the expert.  
  
"Phoebe, do you ever get a premonition from doing nothing?" Paige wondered?  
  
"Well, sometimes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"What about off of someone's words?"  
  
"No, never happened to me. I'm usually touching something. Again, Why?"  
  
"Can a girl just wonder?" And with that, Paige left the room and ran up the stairs to the attic. In the attic, she found a surprise. Prue was all ready looking at the book. "Prue? What are you doing with the book?" Prue was so startled that she knocked the book off it's stand..  
  
"Damn it! Paige! Why the hell did you scare me like that?" Prue asked loudly.  
  
"I didn't. I merely asked a question."  
  
"I think you scared me." And Prue walked passed her heading downstairs.  
  
Paige walked over to the book that had fallen off the stand and picked it up. It revealed what page Prue was on. How weird, the page she was on was "Belthazor".  
  
"Why would she be on this page?" She thought about it for a moment, but could not think of any reason. She put the book back on the stand, and closed it. She totally forgot why she came up there in the first place. She didn't know what it was, but something wasn't right. She walked back downstairs to where Phoebe and Prue were conversing over the photo album.  
  
"Look, Prue! Remember this one?" Phoebe said exitedly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That was." Prue replied.  
  
"Gram's birthday party. Remember the one? She was only 66 for her 4th year in a row!"  
  
"Oh Yeah, how could I forget?" Prue said.  
  
"This is a nice picture of mom. Isn't it?"  
  
"Very nice. When was that taken again?"  
  
"Prue, I can't believe you forgot this! It was taken when we went back to the seventies, after Nicholas was after us."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I can't believe I forgot that, too. Well, Phoebe, what can I say, you do have a better memory than I do."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Paige interrupted, "You remember Phoebe having a good memory?"  
  
"Well, I kinda forgot through death and all." Prue said.  
  
Then Phoebe's phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Phoebe answered it. "Jason! Yeah, sorry about that... You want me to come in right now?... Well, sorry, but I can't... My sister, Prue, is here... Well, she just got here... I don't live with this sister, she's not from around here... Can't it wait?... Alright, coming." And she hung up the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jason, my boss, is making me go to work! He came up with some big idea for me and the advice column. Something about couples and vacations. I'm gonna hurry. Why don't you work on the demon while I'm gone? Make up a vanquishing spell so that we can get him out of the way."  
  
"Pheebs. Don't forget to stop at the club, remember?" Paige told her sister.  
  
"Got ya Paige. Prue, I got to go to work. You see that I finally have a stable job. I'm doing great, so now you can be happy with me."  
  
"Happy with you, I am." Prue said sounding Yoda-ish.  
  
"Ok, then be back as soon as I can." She gave her sister a hug and a kiss. "Wow I missed you!" And she walked out of the door. Paige then went upstairs with Wyatt.  
  
"Come on stinky. Time for a change." Paige didn't want to be alone with Prue. For some reason, she wanted to stay away from her as much as possible. There was something up, and she was determined to find out what it was.  
  
Please keep the reviews coming! Tell me some negative, I think those are the best considering they tell me what I need to work on. 


	5. Bad Feeling

            "To us!" Leo said raising his glass and Piper did the same. They were having a romantic dinner right by the seashore glistening in the moonlight. 

            "How beautiful." Piper said, "It takes your breath away."

            "I know what you mean. I get the feeling all the time around you.." Leo said knowing it sounded really corny. But for some reason, Piper giggled at it. "Piper, I was thinking we should call home tonight, check up on what's going on. We haven't called the whole time we were down here."

            "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I was so nerve racking on the plane, but when I got here with you I just never thought to call them."

            "Well, I'm sure they're doing fine. If they weren't, Paige would have all ready sent for us."

            Piper just shrugged and said, "I hope you're right Leo. I really hope you're right."

            Paige just finished with Wyatt's schedule feeding, and was going to the living room to cram down some serious channel surfing. Phoebe wasn't home yet, and Prue was upstairs doing something. Paige thought for a moment and thought if she should spy on her, but then thought better of it for if she was caught, she'd be in a big mess. 

            Maybe it's just Paige. Paige knows that if she did go to Phoebe, she wouldn't believe her. She would just say that your jealous that she's here, when really jealousy is not one of the emotions that she is feeling toward Prue. She actually doesn't know how she feels; she just knows that it's a bad feeling. She calls it the bad feeling. Like the house down the street she got _the bad feeling _from, and she was right about it. Some demon lived there who made clay figurines of women. She was getting _the bad feeling _on Prue, and she didn't know whom to tell.

            The phone had rang that instant and Paige, knowing that she shouldn't of done it, orbed the portable over to her. "Hello" She said to whoever was on the phone.

            "Paige. Hi, it's Piper," Piper's voice said over the phone.

            "Piper! I'm glad to talk to you."

            "Is everything all right?" Piper asked thinking something was wrong.

            Paige hesitated a moment to think if she should tell her about Prue, and in the end she decided not to. "Everything's great. How are you two doing down in Hawaii?"

            Piper cleared throat. "Let's not get off subject here, I'm paying by the minutes."

            "Right, sorry." Paige said even though Piper just didn't want to talk about it.

            "How's Wyatt. He's my main concern."

            "Well, he's sleeping right now. I'll write him a message if you want." Paige said jokingly.

            "That's all right. Well if everything's all right then, I'll just see you at the end of the week."

            "Wait a second. What's going on with you two."

            "Paige!"

            "You don't have to tell me everything, just get to 'uh' part"

            "Paige!"

            "All right, all right." Paige said. The light bulb on top of Paige's head clicked on. "Um, Piper how was Phoebe when Prue was alive? Sam as she is today?"

            "I'm confused. What are you talking about?"

            "Well, was she same as she was now? Did she forget things, irresponsible, like that?"

            "Yeah. Why? She's not planning anything while I'm gone is she."

            "She is, you caught us. Cole's back and she's sneaking him in. She knew you wouldn't approve of it , so that's why she sent you out."

            "Ha, you're funny" Piper sarcastically said. 

            "Can a girl just wonder?"

            "You usually don't wonder about something like that, unless something's up. There's something up am I correct?" Piper asked all ready knowing the answer.

            "Why would there be something wrong." Paige said pretending.

            "What ever is going on, you're not going to tell me correct?"

            "Yeah"

            "Then I should stop then."

            "Yeah, you really should. Go enjoy yourself in Hawaii with Leo."

            "Whatever. You know I'm going to find out."

            "Piper, I can't hear you, you breaking up. Bye!" She hangs up. She looks over at Wyatt. "That was your mommy." She said exaggeratedly.   

            She noticed something at that moment. It was quiet. Too quiet she thought. She didn't hear Prue at all, and she wondered what she was doing. "Prue?" She shouted. No answer. This was getting weird for her. Prue was defiantly not Prue. Even though she never met her, after what Piper and Phoebe said in the past, it's not her now. She looked over at Wyatt, "She never even noticed you did she?"

            The front door swung open again with a force, she looked over at it and saw that it was Phoebe. "Men… " She then shouted angrily!

            "Jason Dean?" Paige asked, which Phoebe answered shaking her head yes. 

            "Phoebe, Did you stop by the club?"

            "Shit! I knew I forgot something."

            "And according to Prue, you have a great memory." Paige said reminding her.

            "Well, she must have forgotten that I have a horrible memory."

            "Yeah, and it's funny, cause she hasn't acted a whole lot like you say she has acted. She's not Prueish."

            "How would you know? You have never met her before. You know I think you're jealous." Phoebe said raising her voice a little.

            "Why would I be jealous?"

            "Cause she's here and she took your place."

            "Took my place. What the hell is that suppose to mean."

            "Then why are you telling me this?" Phoebe asked impatiently wanting to know the answer.

            "I just don't have a right feeling about this. How she got here; why the demon fled when she got here? Why she hasn't used her powers yet? What if she hasn't got any powers?" There was a big explosion and it came from the attic.

            "Yeah, she doesn't have any powers." Phoebe said running up the stairs.

            "It could be a demon." Paige said following.

            When they showed up in the attic they saw Prue standing bye the book with a whole behind her caused by the explosion. "Hey, good news. I found a spell that can vanquish Meallan. Bad news though I redecorated the attic."

            "Sounds like the Prue I remember. Only she wouldn't explode the attic. She probably forgot how to control her powers." Phoebe whispered to Paige. "What's the spell Prue."

            "It's right here." And Paige was the first to see what spell it was. 

            "A Relinquishing spell? Doesn't that get rid of our powers?" Paige asked wondrously.

            "Yeah Prue, didn't we burn this spell after that whole incident with your boss?"

            "We did. It's here, we must have not burned it. Anyways I figured this is the only way to kill Meallan. Inject him with all our powers."

            Paige looked at her, "That's suicide! That won't kill him, that'll make him more powerful!"

            "He's a pure evil, he won't handle our powers." Prue said.

            "Well the Source didn't find any trouble with our powers when he stole them." Paige reminded.

            "He used a little help from the Hallow. Don't forget, I peek up there."

            "Paige, she's right."

            "I'm getting that feeling again."

            "Paige, it might work, we have to give it a chance. There's no spell in the book."

            "give it a chance? What if it fails?"

            "What else can we do?"

            "We can make a spell, we've done it before." Paige said. She was getting worried.

            "Did I mention I all ready have a potion that imitates Piper's explosion power that did this to the house." Prue hinted to the wall. "So if he doesn't die off of our powers, then he'll defiantly be hurt from this explosion." 

            "Then why don't we just use that potion?"

            "We don't want him hurt so that he can come back. We want him dead." Prue told her.

            Phoebe thought about it for a second, "Then we should try it."

            "Phoebe!"

            "Well Paige you got any better ideas?"

            "Yeah, one that doesn't involve giving up our powers."

            "What is it then?"

            "I can tell you as soon as I think of it."

            "Well Paige, sorry, but I'm deciding with Prue on this." Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What's the spell again?"

            "Phoebe! If Piper was hear she wouldn't decided with it."

            "Paige, She's not and this is what we are doing." Phoebe told her. It was futile now for Paige to argue.

            "Well all we have to do is say this," She pointed to the spell. "You'll send your powers into me, which then I will send them to Meallan."

            "Wait! Send out power into you. Why not me considering we have the same power."

            "What's a matter Paige? Don't you trust me?"

            "I don't! See I'm an honest person."

            "Paige! Prue it sounds like a good idea."

            "I can't believe you." Paige said to Phoebe, and she ignored her.

            "Ok, here goes. From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers." White light came from here and Paige. None came from Prue, but Phoebe's and Paige's went inside her.

            "Where are you powers?" Paige asked Prue worrying.

            "She didn't excel hers since she's going to send them into Meallan."

            "Well, you're right. I am going to send them into Meallan." Prue then morphed into Meallan right before their eyes. "What do you know, I am Meallan." A fireball formed in his hand.

            "Damn it Phoebe!"

            "Why the hell is it my fault?" Phoebe said walking backwards.

            "You guys got to ask yourselves one question now. Do you feel lucky?" And he toyed with the fireball as it was a baseball."

            "Paige!"

            "Phoebe!"

            He whipped at them, but Paige jumped at out of the way and orbed out with Phoebe. She at least had her whitelighter power.


	6. Higher power always wins

            "What the hell are we going to do?" Paige asked angrily. They were sitting in the Ally that Paige had orbed her and the baby to. Phoebe didn't have an answer. Never did she suspect a demon to disguise as Prue. Paige caught on only cause she didn't love Prue, Phoebe did. She caught on a little, but never wanted to face the fact that she was a demon. "I can't believe we gave up our powers to evil! What the hell is the matter with you?"

            "Paige, there is no use fighting over it now. We still have your whitelighter powers. We need to think of a solution."

            "Get Piper's ass down here! There, thought of a solution." Phoebe looked at her. "What this isn't a good enough reason to intrude on their love making?" Wyatt started crying. "He even knows we are in serious shit!"

            "So that's what Meallan was after all along; our powers. He never wanted to kill us. If he did he wouldn't have." Phoebe said changing the diaper of Wyatt. "With our powers, he will have no contest on becoming the new Source."

            "Great! Add more fuel to the flame." Paige said. "Why don't we concentrate on what we can do?" Paige said mocking Phoebe. "Wait there is nothing we can do!"

            "Paige you are not helping at all!"

            "Well we need Piper! She's the only one that has powers! I think I'm helping out by telling you that we need Piper."

            "Then get her Paige." Phoebe told her hastily. Paige face turned upside down in sadness.

            "I all ready tried." 

            "I didn't think you could continental orb. What we need is a 'Plan B'"

            "Yeah, I was thinking we needed one of those too," Paige sarcastically said. "The questioned what the hell is 'Plan B' going to be when we don't have the power of three?"

            "Paige! I'm trying to figure it out. It's not easy being the eldest one."

            "Phoebe we are going through this off of your own stupidity."

            "Paige!"

            "Phoebe!"

            "Paige! I don't see you helping at all. I need some help with this. Are you going to give it to me or not?"

            "What the hell can we do?" Paige asked.

            "We need to get back to the manor." Phoebe said. "We can at least use potions. I think I can remember an explosion potion of some sort."

            "Great! Now we're going somewhere." Paige knew that this was just a push, they had to do the rest. It wasn't going to be easy considering the demon took over their house, but maybe he's in the attic. Maybe he won't come downstairs so that they can I have the kitchen. 

            Paige orbed them to the Kitchen. No one was there, although they can still hear Meallan upstairs. "Phoebe, we have a problem."

            "What is it?" Phoebe asked searching through the cupboards.

            "How we suppose to make a potion when we don't have a book of directions. I have a horrible memory. I don't remember any potion since I do so many of them."

            "Damn it Paige!" Phoebe said angrily. "Then why the hell did we come here if we can't remember a potion recipe?" Suddenly she flew backwards from a energyball thrown by Meallan.

            "Knew you'd be back." Meallan crackled in delight. "Am I actually going to vanquish the charmed ones and their baby?" At this Wyatt's shield formed around him. "Just the charmed ones I guess." Fireball formed in his hand, "you guys got to ask yourselves one question; Do you feel lucky?" He lobbed it at Phoebe, which Paige acted on her instincts and jumped on her to orb her out. She orbed them to the attic.

            "Phoebe are you all right?"

            "I'll live. Quick look at the book."

            "I know what Meallan wants. He wants Cole back. That's what he was looking at when he was Prue. See." She pointed to the page the book was on; it was Cole. 

            "He wants our powers to resurrect my dead husband? That can't happened cause I'm with Jason now." Phoebe said. "What we do need is a plan to vanquish him before he comes up here. Quickly look."

            "Phoebe I looked all ready through this thing. There is nothing here. We need the power of three, or at least Piper's exploding power." The bottle of potion laying on the stand crossed her eyes. "We could use what Prue came up with. It might work; Prue said it did this to the wall."

            "Or it could have just been Meallan." Phoebe added. The door flew open with a force as if Phoebe walked through it.

            "How did I guess you'd be here?" Meallan questioned. 

            "Ah, Phoebe do you have a better idea."

            "It will be painless; simple as a snap of my fingers. Just don't make me fight for it when all it is, is futile." The fireball formed in his hand.        

            "Wait!" Phoebe shouted. "Before you do kill us, I just want to know one thing. Why Cole? Why bring him back."

            "Why do you want to know?"

            "Yeah Phoebe, why you want to know?"

            "We're going to die anyway."

            "Higher power always wins. That's all that needs to be told." Meallan raised his hand up. "You vanquished a lot of evil you three. The Source three times. Now it's time for you to feel the pain of every demon you ever vanquished. Enjoy, I know I will." Phoebe threw the potion at him. Meallan started gaging, and their powers were the result of that.

            "It looks like that potion wasn't explosion after all."

            "Yeah it's saves us the mess of demon guts." Paige said jokingly. "Fireball!" she sent it back to Meallan. He vanquished in flames.

            "Shit!" Phoebe said. "I can't believe we actually vanquished him without Piper."

            "I can't believe we aren't dead." Paige said sarcastically. "Phoebe, I swear if you ever put us through that I will vanquish you myself." Phoebe giggles. "I'm not joking." The two sisters walked out of the attic.

            "I don't understand." Korelle said in front of Hades. "Meallan was our best demon so far. He would sure be able to take them on. With out a sacrifice, how we suppose to get the wasteland open again."

            "We'll have our sacrifice." Hades said smiling. "Higher power always wins."  


End file.
